graviddiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Liendana Montino
Liendana Montino is a character created by Inflationking. Her partner is Masamune, a Zlashink Berserker. Her wish is unknown at the moment. Background Liendana is the daughter of the legendary Montino wolf Dominick Montino and is the oldest of his three kids. Just like the rest of her siblings, Liendana is half demon and possesses eternal Youth because of her demon blood. She sees both of her little brothers as being weaklings but admits that both possess skills she could never hope to acquire. Liendana is a demon hunter by choice, simply because she wants to prove she is the strongest living creature on the planet, despite the fact she is half Demon and half Human. She doesn't mind killing humans, but tends to avoid it out of respect for her late mother. The Katana she carries has a purple color to its blade, helping to signal its origin as a demon blade. The sword is linked to her soul, and only she is allowed to use it, and if her body is altered, the sword will transform as well. Upon being transported into the Shaman world, Liendana found herself in brand new attire and above all pregnant. Her trusted sword was also missing, which affected Leindana's confidence greatly. Upon summoning her Okuni, Liendana found that her sword was with her all along, but had become sentient. Personality Liendana is rather cold and serious and does not let others push her around. She is very easily infuriated when someone talks badly about demons (specifically the Montino Wolves and, even more specifically, her dad), when someone talks like they're the best at swordplay, or if someone tries to do something dirty with her (which will often result in that person either getting a blade held right to their neck or them losing a limb before they can even blink). Appearance Liendana has a lovely figure and short messy black hair, light colored skin, and blood red eyes. Her normal outfit is a black tube top, Black jeans that had the legs torn off so they stop at about halfway down her hips, Black sneakers, A black leather belt used to carry her sword around with. When she wants or needs to dress fancy, she has a very sexy black Dress extending all the way down to her ankles that shows off her curves very well. When wearing this dress, she keeps a knife concealed under the dress that's strapped to her right hip. Ablities * Swordsmanship- Liendana is extremely skilled with a sword. She prefered Masamune when she was a sword, but now carries around a nameless katana with a green hilt. * Enhanced Strength and Speed - Liendana is stronger and faster than a normal human, but has noticed a slight decrease in that area thanks to her Shaman transformation. However her body does take to the pregnancy very easily, and she rarely feels soreness. * Sharpness Boost- An ability brought on by her Shaman transformation, Liendana can temporarily increase her Okuni's accuracy to the point where the next attack is bound to hit. This however requires a decent cost of her own stamina to do so. Okuni In her Belly Left at Ranch ... Trivia *... Category:characters Category:fanmade characters Category:Shamans